


Learning

by telera



Series: Ed and Sam's D/s universe [6]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Discipline, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Sam face their first problem together- and have to learn how to solve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> These stories do not follow any chronological order- they can be read independently.

Sam knew the rule about masturbation. He knew about the punishment. And he didn't want to disappoint Ed. But he couldn't help it. He needed to jack off. And so he did it.

 

***

 

'How was your day today?' Ed asked when he came back from work.

 

Sam took a step back to avoid being kissed.

 

'Is something wrong?'

 

Sam didn't know how to say it. But Ed was waiting, so he decided to blurt it out.

 

'I jerked off this morning'.

 

Ed wasn't expecting it. He felt hurt, and betrayed. And he reacted as any other Master would.

 

'I see. Bring me the cane'.

 

Ten strokes later Sam was crying, but not because of the pain, but because he knew he'd still do it the following day.

 

***

 

He's being bratish  X

 

He's testing you  X

 

He's testing the rules  X

 

He's misbehaving for the sake of misbehaving  X

 

He's calling your attention  X

 

He simply wants a punishment  X

 

He wants to put an end to the relationship and doesn't know how to say it  X

 

***

 

Two weeks and Ed was sick of seeing Sam's body striped red. There hadn't been a day when he hadn't come back home from ENCOM that Sam hadn't confessed to masturbating. Ed doubled the punishment, but it didn't work. He made it worse, but it still didn't work. It was obvious who had the learning problem here.

 

***

 

'So, how was your day?'

 

'I... I jacked off this morning'.

 

'I see. And other than that, what did you do?'

 

Sam looked up at Ed in surprise.

 

'You went shopping?'

 

'Yeah... I... Some groceries. For dinner'.

 

'Hmm-hmm. Anything else?'

 

'I... I watched TV'.

 

'Anything interesting?'

 

'NBA. Not a very good game'.

 

Ed nodded and smiled.

 

'They're showing a new episode of  _Mad Men_  tonight. I'd like to watch it with you'.

  
Sam frowned.

 

'Sure'.

 

***

 

Saturday mornings were slow and lazy. Sam and Ed stayed in bed until ten at least, usually talking about their week, the following week, their holiday plans... They had their first cup of coffee and then dozed off again.

 

Today Ed was rubbing some arnica cream over Sam's back.

 

'When did you start to masturbate?'

 

Sam tensed at that, and his face twisted in anguish.

 

'I'm sorry, Master, I-I-...'

 

'Shsh' Ed soothed applying more cream 'I only want to know'.

 

'I... I don't remember'.

 

'I was nine' Ed said capping the tube 'After watching a cartoon on the TV where a cat went to hell and was tortured there by many demons. I still remember it'.

 

Sam turned with a frown.

 

'You got off on that?'

 

Ed shrugged.

 

'You?'

 

Sam's frown deepened.

 

'I guess it was some day after school. I can't remember it'.

 

'Did it make you feel good?'

 

Sam shook his head.

 

'No...'

 

'It's OK' Ed hushed.

 

 

***

 

Monday evening and it had been one of those days. All that could go wrong at ENCOM went wrong. And Ed only had to look at Sam's face when he came home to know he had done it again.

 

'You're not going to punish me anymore?' Sam asked after dinner.

 

'Not for the moment'.

 

'Why?'

 

Ed cleaned his lips with a napkin.

 

'Will you miss the punishment?'

 

'No. I hate it'.

 

'Will you keep on masturbating?'

 

Sam chewed on his bottom lip and nodded.

 

'You know...' Ed chose his next words carefully 'You know it goes against the rules we both set'.

 

Sam looked at his lap and sighed.

 

'Yes, but I need to do it. It's important'.

 

If that was a revelation, Ed didn't understand it.

 

'Why is it important?'

 

Sam shrugged.

 

'I have to cumm'.

  
Ed thought about it for a moment.

 

'You like it when I make you cumm?'

 

'Oh, yes'.

 

'Which orgasm is better?'

 

'The one you give me' Sam said without hesitation 'I'd like all my orgasms to belong to you'.

 

'Then why are you--' Ed stopped short, and Sam looked blankly at him.

 

'Never mind' Ed murmured leaving the table 'Come.  _Mad Men_ 's about to begin'.

 

***

 

He's sabotaging himself   _TICK_

 

 

***

 

Ed took a leave of absence for three months, and re-negotiated his contract to work only part time the following nine months. And on a working from home program. Alan was mad and wanted a reason, and as Ed stood nonchalantly in his office, he gave it:

 

'My reason is Sam'.

 

Alan learnt then they were together. And he fought for weeks until the General Board accepted Ed's terms.

 

***

 

Sam wanted to ask Ed about his decision, but when he woke up the following day he immediately felt two slick fingers sliding into his ass.

 

'Did you sleep well, little whore?'

 

Sam had no time to think. All he knew was that he felt safe. He opened his body and let Ed control him. He cummed in two minutes.

 

***

 

Ed established a severe discipline of daily orgasms. Three at least for Sam, sometimes even more. Ed had a new word for the game,  _Slut!_ , and upon hearing it Sam had to drop on all fours and get ready to cumm on demand. Sometimes Sam was sleepy, or had just cummed ten minutes ago, or was cleaning the dishes or writing an email. It didn't matter. Ed pushed a dildo up his ass, or his fingers, or his cock and forced him to cumm whether he wanted or not.

 

Sam felt so exquisitely used then. So cherished, so loved. Little by little he understood this happiness was real. It wasn't going to break. Month after month it lasted, and it grew. It was scary, and when in fear his hand compulsively sought his cock. But Ed was there, he was always there, every hour of the day, with his games and a hug and his constant reminder:

 

_You deserve it, Sam._

 

It took Sam a year to fully accept it. But in the end, he did it. And he didn't masturbate again.


End file.
